the_official_optimusprimeplaysminecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
OptimusPrimePlaysMineCraft
Description Zachary Roesberry, going by the name of either OptimusPrimePlaysMineCraft or OptimusPrimePMC, is a Minecraft YouTuber who also does other games as well. Joining YouTube Optimus's first video was a challenge video with potter 2406. He then released a few multiplayer Minecraft XBOX ONE videos with potter and KingCreeperBOMB. Then, he uploaded two texture pack showcases. and showed how he met the characters Dr. Smithfield and Bluester. Later, he started a Minecraft XBOX ONE Survival series (discontinued) and a Destiny series (on hold). Optimus Pocket When Optimus purchased the official Minecraft mobile app on his Samsung Galaxy Tab 3 Lite, it was still known as Minecraft: Pocket Edition. As such, he originally called it the Minecraft Pocket Edition Survival Series, but later changed it to Optimus Pocket. However, he only got 4 episodes in the first season because the game decided to crash on him and he could not do anything but wait for the next major update. When he got his Samsung Galaxy On5 smartphone a few months later, Optimus resumed the series with a second season, titled Op2imus Pocket. He had more success with this season, uploading 9 episodes in total. The first episode of the third season, Optimus Pock3t, featured Creeper. Although he planned on having that season be multiplayer, the remainder of it ended up being solo gameplay. In October 2017, he announced on his Facebook page and Twitter profile that the series was over and that he would be working on a new series to replace it. The only further information about the new series that he revealed was that the title will be Optimus Bedrock and that the first episode will be uploaded to YouTube on June 4, 2018. Random Stuff at the Team Prime Lab A series in which Optimus paid a visit to the Team Prime Lab before going off to do something else. His most recent video, recorded on Halloween, featured him in a pumpkin carving contest with his friend, ThatOneIronGiant. The pumpkins were, well, quite large. The series unexpectedly ended on a dark note when Evokus destroyed the original Lab. Optimus Bedrock While it only lasted a few episodes, Optimus has considered bringing it back for its first full season. Adventures at the Autobot Nation Lab After revealimg the new Lab to the viewers and stopping yet another of Evokus's schemes, Optimus closed the Lab down for renovation. Series A list of various gaming/vlogging series that Optimus has done. * Destiny (6 episodes) (Discontinued) * Rocket League (4 videos) (Current) * EA Star Wars Battlefront (1 video) (Discontinued) * Madden NFL 16 (1 video) (Discontinued) * Pokemon GO (2 videos) (Current) * Overwatch (discontinued) * Optimus Pocket (discontinued, 3 seasons) * Random Stuff at the Team Prime Lab (discontinued) * Optimus Bedrock (on hold) * Adventures at the Autobot Nation Lab (current) * XBOX ONE Survival Series (discontinued) * Texture pack showcases (discontinued due to the addition of the Marketplace) * Prime's Vlogs (current, vlogs and stuff channel) Characters Dr. Smithfield Dr. Alvin R. Smithfield is a scientist who applied for a job at the Team Prime Lab. He helped construct the Team Prime Lab (now destroyed) and built Gentle Giant, their resident Iron Golem. Mrs. Smithfield Mrs. Rebecca Smithfield was wed to Alvin only a few months ago. The two were forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. Junior Smithfield Junior is Alvin and Rebecca's son. Not much is known about him except that he enjoys helping his parents at the Lab. Bluester Bluester is Optimus's loyal companion. He was featured in the first two seasons of Optimus Pocket. He wears a blue collar as a reward for completing the Doggy Battle Training Course. He eats raw beef, steak, pork, mutton, rabbit, and rotten flesh (Admin's Note: I still don't know why he likes to eat zombie flesh...) He was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. Wags Wags, who had been abandoned by her previous owners, met Bluester when Optimus was taking him for a walk and instantly fell in love with him, and Optimus, seeing that the stray was very malnourished, took her in, fed her, gave her water, and got her a place to sleep. She still wears the same light blue collar that her original owners gave her. She was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. Sir Barks A Lot He is Bluester and Wags' puppy. He wears a cyan collar and has a very adventurous personality. Deranged Lunatic Nicknamed D.L., this black horse has seen many adventures, as he has been in just about the same videos as Bluester. The only difference is, Deranged Lunatic was featured in the XBOX ONE Survival Series prior to Optimus Pocket. He really loves golden apples and golden carrots. He was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. He wears dark blue armor. Crazy Legs Contrasting her mate, Cregs, as she is sometimes called, is a white horse who was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. She wears red armor. Speedy Feet Speedy Feet is D.L. and Cregs' foal. He is a black and white horse and wears white armor. Evokus Maximus Originally going by the name of Draco the Draconian, he was Optimus's original client, but was fired when he pitted his employer against 1000 Withers, and he became the channel's villain. He was awaiting a trial, but managed to escape prison. Anonymous sources within Minecraft City say that, while he has revealed himself to be an Evoker, he still wears a robber's mask over his eyes. He has been convicted for the destruction of the Team Prime Lab. Recently, he revealed that his real name is Evokus. Mr. Purrs A Lot Mr. Purrs A Lot is a cat who was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. He has tuxedo patterns on his fur. He loves to eat fish. Mrs. Hissy Fit She is Mr. Purrs A Lot's mate and was forced to abandon the old Lab when it was destroyed. She also has a tuxedo pattern on her fur. Kitten Litter Don't ask this cat the meaning behind his name. BAGRRK McRRRRCK A chicken who lived in the old Lab until it was destroyed. His food of choice is seeds. Egg-Layer the Hen Mated to BAGRRK McRRRRCK. It is rumored that most of the random eggs that Optimus has found in the animal enclosure until it was destroyed are ones that she has laid. Pecker The meaning behind his name is quite obvious. OINK-SQUEAL A pig that oftentimes is used as additional transportation. He mostly eats carrots. Muddy Sow This female pig got her name for obvious reasons. Feed Me Optimus was running out of ideas when naming this pig. MOO-VER This cow has started to appear more frequently in Optimus's videos, as he (and most of the other characters) are exclusive to the Random Stuff at the Team Prime Lab series. He mostly dines on seeds. Milk Me She got her name for unknown reasons. She is the mate to MOO-VER. CHARGE-SMASH You might want to stay out of this cow's way. BAAAAAAAAH A blue-wooled sheep that makes frequent appearances. He eats seeds. Purple Ewe Like her mate. BAAAAAAAAH, this sheep has dyed wool, only this time, it's purple, hence her name. jeb_ RAINBOW SHEEP!!!! BOIOIOIOIOING Has been appearing more frequently. He loves to eat carrots. Leg Power A rabbit who got her name from the powerful hind legs that rabbits have. Toast Another exploit nickname, this time on a rabbit. Derpy the Snowman A humanoid Snow Golem who possesses supernatural powers. Derpy does not wear a pumpkin helmet due to Snow Golem traditions. Sarah the Snow Lady (2017-2018) Was a humanoid Snow Golem who possessed supernatural powers. Sarah wore a pumpkin helmet due to Snow Golem traditions. She sacrificed herself trying to prevent Draco from destroying the old Lab, but the villain easily destroyed her protective roof, causing the sun to hit her. She used the last of her power to get her husband to safety before she met her demise and melted into a puddle due to the heat. The only remains of her that could be found were her helmet and arms. PPPPPTTTHH! A llama who wears a blue-and-yellow cloth on his back. Spit Launcher (2017-2018) Was a llama who wore a light blue cloth on her back. She died trying to escape the destruction of the Lab. Squawker He is a blue macaw parrot. He was forced to abandon the Lab when it was destroyed. Polly She is a scarlet macaw and was forced to abandon the Lab when it was destroyed. Gentle Giant The only genderless character, created by Dr. Smithfield from the strongest iron alloys. Quotes These are various quotes from his videos. "Aaaaaall right, what is going on, Autobot Nation? OptimusPrimePlaysMineCraft right here, right now, today, and thanks for tuning in for/thanks for tuning in for the next episode of...(Old Intro) "Greetings, Autobot Nation! OptimusPrimePlaysMineCraft here, and welcome to the first episode of/the next episode of of series! (Intro) "We are going to call it...*starts to type 'miniature', then erases it*...Optimus Pocket." (MINECRAFT | Wood Puncher | Optimus Pocket #1) "If you guys didn't remember...Wow, it's lagging a lot." (MINECRAFT | The New House | Optimus Pocket #2 "I still don't know why, when I put my helmet on, it covers up my eyes." (MINECRAFT | Tour of the New Diamond House | Optimus Pocket #4 "OH! OH! WHAT?! OH! OH! OH! ZUBAT!" (Super Overpowered Zubat!!!! | Pokemon GO #1) "This is going to be one heck of an episode." (Hatching my First 5K Egg!!!! | Pokemon GO #2) "Turn around and...yep." (Minecraft | GRAND OPENING OF THE TEAM PRIME LAB!!!! | Random Stuff at the Team Prime Lab #1) "That. Face. Still. Creeps. Me. Out." (Minecraft | DRACO'S TRUE FORM!!!! | Random Stuff at the Team Prime Lab #2) "Uhh, you started yours before I could start recording." *coughs* "Yeah, I'm not in my bedroom. This is kinda weird for me." (Minecraft | OPTIMUSPRIMEPMC VS KINGCREEPERBOMB | Optimus Pock3t #1) "Anyway, guys, that is going to have to be it for this episode. As always, be sure to leave a like, comment, and hit the subscribe button to join the Autobot Nation! And, of course, don't forget to hit the notification bell so that you won't miss out on any of my awesome videos. This is OptimusPrimePlaysMineCraft signing out, and I will see you next time. G'bye!" (Outtro) Trivia * He LOVES diamonds. * He does not care about what others think of him. He tries to be as optimistic as possible. * He has a music channel, OptimusPrimeMUSIC, as well as a SoundCloud account by the same name. He has released 6 singles so far. * In his two most recent vlogs, Optimus revealed his membership within the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, confirmed that he does indeed have autism, and gave an overview on what his life has been like from the day he was born to the day he uploaded that vlog. * He has also stated that he will be halting his YouTube video production to June, which will allow him to focus on his schoolwork.